Welcome To My Reality
by princess-Hoshi324
Summary: Sequel to Welcome To My Individuality. New people are welcomed and the old are let go. They all have lives,but, how will they live them?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome To My Reality

Chapter 1

Silvery grey eyes searched the sterile hall of the school, their cold depths searing any who looked into their cool countenance.Students of all groups walked past, trying to avoid his eyes contact, turning away from his knowing gaze. His eyes looked through them, still searching for that familiar brown hair, the dark chocolate eyes, the light sincere smile on her pale pink lips. An arm wrapped around his waist, clad in leather and metal wristbands, seeking comfort from the harsh hallway. Silver eyes gazed into chocolate, shimmering raindrops of recognition."What are you looking for, Yuki?", pale lips spoke, a slight smirk forming on his lips. Yuki returned the smirk, wrapping his tattooed arm around his companion's shoulders.

"Waiting for Ru." came the reply, the name slightly rolling from his tongue. Chocolate brown looked into stormcloud grey, as his lips formed words.

"You like her enough that you mutilate her name?" asked chocolate brown eyes. Yuki's eyes seemed to smile, giving a slight squeez to the other boy

"I don't know, Haru, but maybe by mutilating her name, I can, in a way mutilate her." explained Yuki, his eyes closed against the monotone yet confused gaze of his cousin. Haru smiled slightly, squeezing Yuki's waist affectionately. Many eyes stared at them, their expression telling of sharp disapproval. Yuki smirked, as he quickly leant into his, kissing him soundly on the lips. Many turned away, disgusted at the public affection displayed in front of them, while some bravely snuck a peek, blushing ashamed of their own desires, playing in the hall. Yuki slowly pulled away from his cousin, a smirk resting on his lips." Been practicing with Rin, huh, Haru."

Haru winked, licking his moist lips sedectively. "Just for you, Yun, just for you." said Haru, smirking slightly at the watching faces.

"Hello boys, care to meet me in my office?" questioned the school's principal, his dark Asian eyes darkening. Both boys looked at him, scanning him, rading his carefully constructed mask.

"Would you like to, Haru?" asked Yuki, smiling smugly at his cousin. Haru nodded, slowly making his way through the halls to the older man's office. The principal, stepped ahead of them, opening his office door, a smile plastered on his aging face. Haru and Yuki silently passed through, seating themselves at his large oak desk.

The principal sighed, seating himself in his stuffed chair, steepling his long fingers, his brow knitted together in confusion. Taking a breath, the older man began, his eyes trained on his slightly wrinkling hands. He listed off rules and regulations, primarily those containing sexual relations between students of the same sex.

Yuki smiled slightly, his hands coming together to fold behind his head. The principal seemed caught in his own world, focusing on what the rules were, instead of coming up with a suitable punishment."Excuse me, sir, but we are going to be late for class." Yuki interrupted, his eyes slightly laughing at the man before him. The principal nodded, absently, waving his hand in dismissal.

"Good day, gentlemen." said the principal, his eyes briefly looking up into their's as they stood. Both boys bowed silently, exiting the stuffy office, and entrying into the, now empty, hall. They looked at each other, a smirk crossing their features, before they turned, and walked to their seperate classes.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome To My Reality

Chapter 2

Chocolatey brown hair blew slightly in the wind, as cottoncandy spun lips laughed. Her dark eyes surveyed the area, hoping to catch a glimpse of familiar silver hair. A tug on her uniform sleeve alerted her to her friends, as they sat calmly on the grass, happy to enjoy each others company." You seem distracted Tohru, is there something on your mind?" asked a red head.

Shiny red curls cascaded down her back, replacing the normal stick straight hair (courtesy of her boyfriend), spilling down her charcoal grey school blazer, and stopping at her black pleated skirt. Her knees peeked out from behind white knee-highs, covering her legs, as thick soled maryjanes innoccently stuck to her small feet. Tohru looked into her her friends face, a smile plastering itself onto her lips.

"No, nothing, I'm sorry, it's just that I was wondering where Yuki was." answered Tohru, her smile never faltering. A comforting arm wrapped itself around her waist, as though sensing her hidden distress. Tohru stared into the icy blue eyes of Kazuo Sohma, taking comfort in those deceptively cold depths. Kazuo snuggled his pale nose into Tohru's neck, slowly breathing in her scent."I'm just worried, that's all." Her eyes closed, hiding her easily read emotions.

Cold electric green eyes silently watched her, flickering softly like a cat's would."Yuki can take care of himself. came a cool reply. Tohru opened her eyes, looking into the electrically charged eyes, scanning the thin body, pale skin, and near white-blond hair.

"Besides, what could happen?" asked Uo, leaning back onto the grass, arms tucked leisurely against her head.

" A great many things, Arisa." Hana reprimanded softly, munching lightly on a chip.

Tohru watched them, a real smile forming on her lips. She silently locked away these precious moments, treasuring them in her heart, taking in every detail in her mind's eyes. Hands took her sight, shutting out the light, capturing the darkness. She franticly tried to shake the hands away, hoping to regain the lost sight."It's alright," came a soothing voice," it's just me." He whispered directly into her ear, tickling her senses.

" Yuki! "came Tohru's nearly stunned reply, her voice shaking slightly. Yuki slowly pulled his hands away from her eyes, moving them, instead, to capture her in a hug from behind. Tohru relaxed, leaning her weight against him. Yuki placed his legs around her's leaning leisurely against a tree."Where were you?" She snuggled into his chest, burying her nose into his crisp white button-down shirt, breathing in his earthy scent.

"Waiting for you in building A." Yuki answered easily, gently kissing Tohru's temple. Tohru shot up , franticly looking into Yuki's silver eyes.

"I'm sorry, Yuki, I totally forgot." gasped Tohru, looking worriedly up at him, bracing herself against his chest. Yuki laughed, smiling down at her affectionately.

"Don't worry, Haru kept me company." explained Yuki, gently ruffling her chocolate brown hair. Tohru looked down, silently scolding herself against her forgetfulness. " Hey, look at me." he said, gently lifting her chin."It's human nature to forget, alright, don't beat yourself up about it."

Tohru nodded, once more snuggling into his embrace."You got in trouble, didn't you?" questioned Tohru, sighing slightly.Yuki didn't answer, he didn't need to, she already knew.


End file.
